mario_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario & Sonic at the Super Olympic Games is an installment in the Mario & Sonic series. Characters Playable Characters There are a total of 30 playable characters. Mario series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Toad * Bowser * Yoshi * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Bowser Jr. * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Birdo * Nabbit Sonic series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Jet * Rouge * Omega * Cream Non-playable characters * Toad * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Lakitu * Chao * Animal Friends * Omochao * Orbot * Cubot * Big Events There are a total of 20 events in the game. 4 of these events are duel events. * 100m Dash * 110m Hurdles * 4 x 100m Relay * Long Jump * Hammer Throw * Javelin Throw * 100m Freestyle * Rhythmic Hoop * Table Tennis * Football * Beach Volleyball * Rugby Sevens * BMX * Equestrian * Boxing * Fencing * Duel Table Tennis * Duel Football * Duel Rugby Sevens * Duel BMX Story Mode In story mode, you control your Mii and recruit Mario & Sonic characters along the way to help you stop Bowser and Dr. Eggman. Along the way, by rescuing characters and defeating bosses, each character and boss has a set of goodies to unlock: a music track, a Mii costume, and points to spend in the shop. Music Alongside the music unlocked in story mode, there are 8 other tracks found in the game. Mario series # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. # Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Main Theme from Super Mario World # Main Theme from Super Mario Land # DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country # King K. Rool from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest # Peach's Castle from Super Mario 64 # Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 # Final Boss from Super Mario 64 # Final Boss from Luigi's Mansion # Boss Theme from Super Mario Sunshine # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Greenhorn Forest from Wario World # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Waluigi Pinball from Mario Kart DS # Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy # Dino Piranha from Super Mario Galaxy # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Grumble Volcano from Mario Kart Wii # Boss Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Bowser Jr. Battle from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Final Boss, Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Gear Getaway from Donkey Kong Country Returns # Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U # The Great Tower Showdown 2 from Super Mario 3D World # Grassland Groove from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze # Bone Dry Dunes from Mario Kart 8 # Kamek from Paper Mario: Color Splash Sonic series # Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog # Death Egg Robot from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Stardust Speedway (Bad Future) from Sonic CD # Boss Theme from Sonic and Knuckles # Door Into Summer from Knuckles' Chaotix # Back In Time from Sonic R # Crank the Heat Up!! from Sonic Adventure # Fly in the Freedom from Sonic Adventure 2 # Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # This Machine from Sonic Heroes # Final Fortress from Sonic Heroes # I Am... All Of Me from Shadow the Hedgehog # Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # Metal Scratchin' from Sonic Rush # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from S''onic and the Secret Rings'' # Egg Dragoon from Sonic Unleashed # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders # Boss Battle 1 from Sonic Colors # Final Boss, Phase 2 from Sonic Colors # Metal Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World # Battle With Zavok from Sonic Lost World # Final Boss from Sonic Lost World